Various cleaning trays are provided in the prior art. For example, one patent teaches a waste disposal apparatus with a retractable drop chute for delivering waste to a waste container which is movably connected beneath a surface covering the entire waste container. Another patent teaches a tray having a refuse receptacle attachable to a chair. Still another patent provides a debris receptacle attachable to a cutting board. Even another patent teaches a work surface device aiding in disposal of items, while another patent teaches a combination of a table for a receptacle and a waste container. Still even another patent teaches a table and trash disposal combined device.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a cleaning tray that provides for the advantages of the present invention; therefore, a need exists for an improved cleaning tray that is designed to hook onto a table, having in some embodiments a built-in storage compartment for cleaning supplies, the tray having inwardly sloping wedges to assist in wiping crumbs and other waste into a trash receptacle in the center of the tray, and/or a hook upon which a removable waste bag is carried.
In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.